Businesses and other organizations often require a supply of cash to fund transactions such as providing change for customer purchases. Typically, businesses must periodically reconcile funds received at the business's site with a backing financial institution. Thus, funds received at a business's site in the morning would not be credited to the business or other organization's account until close of business, once the physical funds reach the financial institution or at some other predefined time.